


And The Universe Said...

by stingraysmiley



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ill add more l8tr, not a dream apologist LMAOOO fuck that guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingraysmiley/pseuds/stingraysmiley
Summary: The Dream that exists in the manhunt universe is transported into the Dream SMP universe. angst timeee lmaoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. you played the game well

**Author's Note:**

> The title and all chapters are from Minecraft's End Poem.

Dream. 

A name known by many. A man known by few.

Maybe you heard his name from the tales of his most recent act of heroism from The Village elders.Maybe you heard it from the stories of his villainy from the King. Maybe you housed him for a night to protect him from the hunters. Maybe you read his name on the wanted posters. 

A hero to some, a villain to others.

He was the defender of nearly every borough of The Village. After the wicked king weaponized the ender dragon’s power to control endermen, it all went down hill. Borough after borough was attacked by mindless endermen. Entire towns were ravaged with only fire and red splotches on the ground to show for any previous occupants. The king attacked his own subjects in order to oppress the peasants and force them to become dependent on the kingdom, ensuring no rebellions would ever threaten his rule. 

Then came Dream. 

A masked hero with an ever present smile. Constantly performing impossible feats to protect The Village or to evade his hunters. He was a story told to peasant kids to give them sweet dreams.

The Mainland of the Kingdom was thriving! Although the pink haired King hadn't been seen directly by anyone outside of his nobles, the kingdom, by all means, was flourishing.

Then came Dream.

The infamous terrorist with ungodly intentions. Constantly working to terrorize their great kingdom for his own corrupt wants. A fool who wanted to harness the enderdragon’s power for his own selfishness. He was a story told to the noble’s kids to scare them out of not eating their broccoli. He gave kids nightmares.

Regardless of your view of Dream, it no longer mattered. He already won.

With a final swing of an axe, the beast who had inadvertently been the one to kill the lives and families of many, was slain. It lifted into the air and began to emit an explosion of purple light. It gave a final roar of agony as it began to dissipate from reality. It was beautiful. He turned with teary eyes to the thousands of endermen that were previously attempting to kill him mindlessly. Thousands of pairs of feral purple eyes turned into a pale green. He looked them in the eyes. They were beautiful. He’d done it. He really did it. He didn’t care that the four hunters were a mere hundred blocks away from him. He didn’t care about their angry cries. He’d done it.He felt tears streaming down his face. Everything had been worth it. He won. He freed The Villages. He freed the controlled endermen. Clay had  **Freed The End** . 

Four angry hunters appointed by the king rush at the faceless man with their swords axes and potions poised to kill him. Forcefully blinking the tears from his eyes Dream hurriedly shoved his mask off his head so he could find a potential escape route easier.Nothing. The cries of the hunters were getting closer. A sudden sharp ringing noise made Clay flinch. Quickly snapping his head to the source of the sound, he looked down. What he saw...was both terrifying, calming, and beautiful at once. It was a...portal of some sort. It was static, unlike the nether portal. For all Clay knew, jumping in this would kill him instantly. The figures of the hunters became more and more clear. He had no other choice. If he were to die. So be it.

And he jumped in.


	2. you are the daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a placeholder :) nothin to see here

nothing to see here smile :)


End file.
